militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
6th Foreign Engineer Regiment
|allegiance= French Foreign Legion |branch= French Army |type= Engineer |role= Combat Engineer Airborne Combat Engineer |size= 750 |command_structure= 6th Light Armoured Division, 6e DLB |garrison= Laudun |patron= Saint Barbara |motto= AD UNUM ( All to One End ) |colors=Green & Red |march= Sapeurs, mineurs et bâtisseurs |battles= Koweït 1990–1991 |decorations= |battle_honours= Camerone 1863 Battle of Messifre 1925 Syrie 1925-1926 Koweït 1990–1991"Édition Chronologique n° 45 du 29 octobre 2010".Le Ministère de la Défense instruction n°1515/DEF/EMA/OL/2 du 23 septembre 1983, modifiée, sur les filiations et l'héritage des traditions des unités; décision n°010318/DEF/CAB/SDBG/CPAG du 15 juillet 2008 portant création d'une commission des emblèmes. Art 1er. L'inscription "Koweït 1990-1991" est attribuée aux drapeaux et étendards des formations des armées énumérées ci-dessous. 2e R.E.I, 1er R.E.C, 6e R.E.G, 3e R.I.Ma, 1er R.P.I.Ma, 11e R.A.Ma, 4e Régiment de dragon, 1er Régiment de Spahis, 6e Régiment de Commandement et de Soutien, 1er R.H.C, 3e R.H.C, puis les formations de l'Armée de l'Air les 5e, 7e, 11e escadre de chasse, la 33e escadre de reconnaissance et les 61e et 64e escadre de transport. Le présent arrêté sera publié au bulletin officiel des armées, Hervé Morin. |disbanded= |identification_symbol_2= 6e REG }} commemorates and celebrates Camarón in its headquarters in Aubagne and Bastille Day military parade in Paris; featuring the Pionniers leading and opening the way.]] The 6th Foreign Engineer Regiment ( ) was a unit of the French Foreign Legion integrated in the rapid reaction force and part component of the 6th Light Armoured Division, 6e DLB. The 6th Foreign Engineer Regiment became the 1st Foreign Engineer Regiment 1e REG in 1999. The 6th Foreign Engineer Regiment 6e REG in its previous function and current Legion REG successor, like all the various regiments of the Legion was an elite regiment. The 6e REG and all regiments of the French Foreign Legion, differentiated from all armies of the world due to, that their Legion Majors, Legion Adjudant Chefs and Legion Adjudants, formed both a French and non-French (Foreign) elite composition. Creation and different denominations The 6th Foreign Engineer Regiment (6e REG) was created on July 1, 1984 at à Laudun (Gard). The regiment was redesignated as the 1st Foreign Engineer Regiment ( ) on June 30, 1999 with the creation of the 2nd Foreign Engineer Regiment 2e REG. At creation, the 6th Foreign Engineer Regiment (6e REG) comprised a command, 3 combat companies, reconnaissance and support company (CCAS). On the eve of the regiment change to the 1st Foreign Engineer Regiment, 1er REG; the 6th Foreign Engineer Regiment already included: *Legion Pionniers Groups * 1st Amphibious Combat Company * 2nd Combat Company of Assault Mechanized Engineering * 3rd Combat Company of Aerotransportable Assault Engineering * 4th Combat Company was created in 1996 * The Combat Reconnaissance Company ( CA ) compromising heavy equipments * The Command and Logistics Company ( CCs ) * DINOPS Teams of Nautical Subaquatic Intervention Operational Detachment ( ) specialized in Parachute, Underwater Demolition and Diving. History garrison, campaigns and battles * Tchad (Operation Epervier) * Irak (Opération Daguet). During the Gulf War, DINOPS operated in support of the U.S. Army's 82nd Airborne Division, and provided the EOD services to the division. After the cease fire took hold they conducted a joint mine clearing operation alongside a Royal Australian Navy Clearance Diver Team Unit. * Somalia (Operation Oryx) * Cambodge (United Nations Transitional Authority in Cambodia) (Opérations Marquis 1 et 2) * Ex-Yougoslavia - Sarajevo (UNPROFOR) * Ex-Yougoslavia - Sarajevo/Rajlovac (IFOR) * Kosovo (Kosovo Force) Traditions From the principle of legion traditions, the 6th Foreign Engineer Regiment ( 6e REG ) inherits the traditions and battle honors of the 6th Foreign Infantry Regiment. Insignias File:Pionniers.png| Insignia of the Pionniers of the 1st Foreign Regiment. File:6° REG Type 1.jpg| Insignia Type 1 of the 6th Foreign Engineer Regiment The insign retakes in a symbolic part the features of the 6e REI in the form of a hexagon, the three Roman columns of the temple of Jupiter at Baalbek to the left of the insign and the symbols of the French Foreign Legion: red and green colors with the grenade with 7 flames in the center. The specialty of the regiment is symbolized by the "pot en tête" ( metal military helmet ) and armor used by sergeants at arms in the 13th century and later worn by pionniers sapeurs. the number of the regiment is indicated in the grenade underneath the armor while the creed of the regiment is inscribed to the left and right of the hexagon. Regimental Colors Regimental Song Chant de Marche : Sapeurs, mineurs et bâtisseurs 1er couplet Sixième étranger d’infanterie. Nous sommes tous les héritiers. Syrie, Liban et Tunisie Partout les combats sans pitié Par le sang versé Rendirent gloire. Au vieux régiment du levant. De nos anciens chantons la gloire Et reprenons d’un même élan. Refrain Sapeurs, mineurs et bâtisseurs À l’assaut légionnaire du Six Et de la force des vainqueurs Portons très haut notre devise Parfois détruire. Souvent construire. Toujours servir avec Honneur et Fidélité. 2e couplet Sixième étranger de génie Légion, Dans les combats les plus violents, En première ligne nous serons mis, Comme les Pionniers en défilant. Et pour la gloire de la Légion Nous remplirons avec ardeur, Dans le respect des traditions Notre mission de constructeurs. Decorations , 6e DLB operating the left flank of the 34 nations coalition during the Gulf War.]] * La Croix de guerre des théâtres d'opérations extérieures with 1 palm, the regiment for engagement in Kuwait in Opération Daguet, 1990. File:Croix de guerre des TOE.jpg| Croix de guerre des théâtres d'opérations extérieures Honors Battle Honors *Camerone 1863 *Musseifre 1925 *Syrie 1925-1926 *Koweït 1990–1991 Regimental Commanders * 1984 - 1985 : Colonel Degre * 1985 - 1987 : Colonel Boileau * 1987 - 1989 : Colonel Martial * 1989 - 1991 : Colonel Manet * 1991 - 1993 : Colonel Petersheim * 1993 - 1995 : Colonel Danigo * 1995 - 1997 : Colonel Hourbon * 1997 - 1999 : Colonel Ganascia See also *Major (France) *French Foreign Legion Music Band (MLE) References Category:French engineer regiments Category:Regiments of the French Foreign Legion Category:Military units and formations established in 1984 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1999 Category:Military units and formations established in 1999